


Oh No He's Cute

by SpacedOutSpacey



Series: Saphron and Tyos [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, realizing u like ur best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutSpacey/pseuds/SpacedOutSpacey
Summary: the first night saph moved in with ty





	Oh No He's Cute

“Oh you have GOT to be fucking KIDDING me right now.”

Tyos hissed to himself. He was so angry at what he saw that he could scream. Curled up on his tiny couch, in his tiny apartment, was his giant of a best friend, Saphron.

The two demons had been good friends for pushing seven years now, meeting at their town’s Blockbuster, which was now closed. While Ty easily got another job, Saph was struggling to find another and pay his rent. Now, being the good friend that he is, Ty suggested he stay with him until he finds another job. Simple, right? Except for the fact that Saph’s bed for the spare room couldn’t be moved till tomorrow, leaving Saph with the couch for tonight.

It was well past midnight, and Ty had made his way to the kitchen, partially to get some late night junk food and to check on his friend. Though before he got his food, he looked at the living room where Saph was and. _Holy shit_.

The larger demon was on his side, baggy pajamas loosely clinging to him as he hugged a pillow, and was making little noises as he breathed that were just below snoring. Ty was awe struck.

Ty had thought Saph was relatively attractive for some time now, but never really thought much of it. But he had never looked this CUTE before. What the _fuck_. How the hell does someone look this _cute_ while sleeping?

Saph rolled from one side to the other, making a small sound that was almost a cross between a groan and a whimper, making Ty clutch his chest for dear life because oh my GOD. That did it for him. He quickly grabbed a bag of chips (he was still hungry) and made his way back to his room.

 _‘Oh no oh fuck oh shit. This is bad. Do I like him? I mean he’s cute and all but do I like him?? I’ve known him for seven fucking years am I now just NOW realizing I might like him???’_ Ty thought to himself, absent mindedly shoving handfuls of chips into his mouth.

-next morning-

Ty barely slept, his mind raced all night. Did he really like Saph? Did he? Or did he just like Saph’s attractiveness?? He woke up to his mind still going a million miles per hour, but pushed it all aside to get out of bed and go make breakfast. Saph wasn’t asleep anymore but he wasn’t up yet, he managed to be sprawled out, face down on the couch.

“Ty. Buddy. My everything hurts.” Saph grumbled tiredly, without picking his head up.

The smaller demon reached into the cupboard, bringing multiple boxes of cereal and a bottle of over the counter pain pills to the small table. “I got some pain killers, come eat something and take a couple.”

Saph got up with a pain laced groan, various bones and joints cracking as he carefully stretched his arms above his horns. Ty looked up at him and. Oh no. He was even MORE cute now? The baggy shirt he wore hung loosely off one shoulder, revealing some of his black “baby deer” spots, and the sleepy expression on his face made him look insanely adorable.

_'Okay. Yeah okay. I’m fucked.’_

Saph yawned and slumped into one of the two chairs, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, what you got to eat?”

“Oh, uh, we got uhh, cereal, cereal, and um. Cereal.”

“Hmm, tough decision. I’ll take… Cereal.”

“Good decision.” Ty laughs a bit, getting a set of bowls and spoons and a jug of milk.

“Oh FUCK yeah you have Honey Bunches Of Oats!”

Ty laughs so hard he _wheezes_. “Shit, I’ve never seen someone get so excited over damn cereal.”

“Oh shut up, it’s fucking good.” Saph takes a few of the pain killers, and pours himself a generous amount of cereal. Ty makes his bowl, and they eat in silence, before Saph breaks it. “Hey uh, thanks again for letting me stay with you while I work all of this out, I really do appreciate it.”

If Ty’s heart could explode from adoration, it most certainly just did. The sweetness in Saph’s voice, and soft look on his face made Ty almost forget how to breathe.

He took a sharp breath in when he realized he should probably respond. “Yeah, yeah no problem at all man. Friends help each other out through shit like this and all.”

Saph smiled a warm smile that could melt any cold heart, and all Ty could do was stare.

_'Ohhh no. I think I really **do** like him.’_


End file.
